Hvetshran Wiki:Layout
This page is about the general wiki layout, including the background, CSS, templates, extra features and so on. Since for smaller wikis, the focus should lie on improving the content, not much effort will be put in this at first. Instead, every wiki of the family should become more complex and personalized along the way, as a kind of a reward for reaching certain milestones of pages. Since Yatalu will mostly do this, suggestions or remarks may be added on her talk page, or the talk page of any of the other admins. If it's a technically complex suggestion, be prepared for a reqest to lend a hand ;3 Below 50 pages 1 page *Standard-picked green wikia lay-out: green top navigation, brownish red/green links, no background, etc. *Standard favicon and language-unique wordmark. *''Monobook:'' Upload just the File:Wiki.png file. Give monobook.css background color #293300 and body background color #EFEEDC. *''Main Page:'' centered Hvetshran picture + "Welcome to..." message + flags to all the other language versions. 5 pages *The wiki needs to have at least 5 content pages before adding any dictionary pages. *Add the HVdict (Hvetshrenu dictionary) and other dictionary (on this wiki: English) template to the wiki so that dictionary pages may be added. *Link the HVdict and other dictionary category of the English wiki to the foreign as soon as it contains at least one page. *''Main Page:'' no changes. 10 pages *Add Daemonesque font. *''Main page:'' add a language-unique Line.png, and move the Hvetshran pic under the flags. 20 pages *Translate Copyright templates. *''Wikia:'' New wiki wordmark. *''Monobook:'' Language-unique wiki wordmark. *''Main page'': add links to important pages to the right, put the big 'Welcome' line in Daemonesque. 25 pages *Add portals to the category pages (Society, Geography, etc.) that have more than 5 pages. *''Main Page:'' News feed to the right, indicating the milestones and important events on the wiki family. 40 pages *Update top navigation with tab Hvetshran and Biographies + relevant cats 50 to 200 pages 50 pages *Make sure the contribution guide, the style guide and the policy are translated *Check if any of the translators is loyal and capable enough to become an admin. *''Wikia:'' Create a personalized wikia skin bg for Wikia.css and remove the background on ThemeDesigner. As long as the bg has not been finished yet, put either Wiki-background v1.0 or a WIP background. 75 pages *Request to remove page previews from categories/read-more, as well as "image added by X". *Create a welcome message at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user *''Main Page:'' replace image by slider (with three pictures). 100 pages *Create the HVsearch and other dictionary search template. *''Main Page:'' box with wiki specs + slider in left column | portals and news feed on the right. *''Main Page:'' Icons for the portals on the right if relevant. *''Wikia:'' make sure the Wiki-background.jpg has been finished. 150 pages *''Main Page:'' add Twitter feed of @Hvetshran and try regularly tweeting in that language *''Main Page:'' move navigation to bottom instead of side Over 200 pages 200 pages *Featured language will be added on the main page (if there is one) 250 pages *''Main Page:'' all content (plain text) should be gone from the main page by now. *''Promotion: use Special:Promote to promote the wiki. 300 pages *''Main Page: replace slider by character navigation + add important pages navigation. *''Main Page:'' put portal navigation on the left side, right above character navigation. *''Promotion:'' write a blog post about the wiki on Community Central. 500 pages *Create a Wiki chat: this chat is only for the biggest wiki of the wiki family, and all languages are allowed. *''Main Page: pick a featured article. *''Monobook: create a separate background for monobook. *''Promotion:'' fulfill all the conditions to request a Wikia spotlight. 1000 pages *Request for a namespace for HVdict: and XXdict: *''Main Page:'' consider to add a Facebook feed, after agreement with the other Bureaucrats/Admins. Miscellaneous * More than 20 contributors: . * Category that has more than 5 pages: make into a portal (when there are 3+ portals → 10 pages) * Quickly growing wiki: will have a blog written about them or become featured language on the biggest wikis. * Longest page of over 10,000 bytes: add "back to top" button. * 3+ admins: separate name color for sysop users. Bigger than the English version *This is impossiburu. *Shoo, shoo. Category:Wiki